Enchaînés
by Crazy White Rabbit
Summary: Sasori, Gaara, Haku et Kimimaro sont quatre cobayes échappés d'un laboratoire. Mais pourquoi y étaient-ils? Et que cache réellement ce mystérieux laboratoire dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler? Ce sera à la police Uchiha de le découvrir... Et de remuer un passé qu'on croyait avoir oublié. (YAOI, présence et mention de viols, légèrement ANGST et DEATH FIC sur la fin)


**Salit-salut ! Je ressuscite avec cette fic qui sera très eeuuuh... Disons qu'il y aura des passages assez dégueu. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, rassurez-vous ! **

**Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre ;)**

**Disclaimer : Personnages de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Un calme plat régnait dans la pièce. Enfin, presque, seul le bruit d'une respiration calme et, régulièrement, de pages qu'on tournait venaient briser ce silence. Mais, somme toute, l'atmosphère de cette pièce était totalement reposante, pour qui voulait bien se détendre en lisant un quelconque livre.

Mais je me dois de remettre les choses en ordre : certes cette pièce était calme, mais ce n'était pas un livre qu'on lisait. Et d'ailleurs, la pièce ne se trouvait même pas dans une maison. Le seule homme de l'endroit, aux longs cheveux noirs, au teint blafard et aux yeux perçants, lisait un rapport d'expériences, et se trouvait dans son appartement privé.

Dans son laboratoire de recherches.

Oh, comme ça, vous vous dites sans doute que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un vulgaire laboratoire de scientifiques pour intellectuels qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de la crise des lasagnes d'une marque dont je tairais le nom. Eh bien, détrompez-vous, une fois encore : les activités au sein de ce laboratoire étaient peu louables.

Et je ne suis même pas sûre que vous ayez envie de savoir ce qui s'y trame, même si, pour les besoins de l'histoire, je me dois de vous le révéler.

Quoique, le nouvel arrivant s'en chargera très bien seul.

« Orochimaru-sama ! »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs releva ses yeux des documents qu'il avait en main, l'air assassin.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Kabuto?

-Les cobayes 09, 10, 01 et 07 ont tué plusieurs gardes et se sont échappés. »

Orochimaru déposa le dossier sur la petite table près de son fauteuil. S'il était énervé par la nouvelle, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu pour envoyer une équipe les espionner?

-Vous ne souhaitez pas les ramener?

-Non. Ouvre un nouveau dossier avec comme intitulé : _Observation de quatre cobayes du projet Madara hors du centre d'étude. _

-Bien. »

Kabuto sorti de la pièce et se mit à courir dans le couloir.

~•~

« Vous pensez que nous sommes assez loin?, demanda un jeune garçon aux allures plus féminines qu'une fille elle-même. »

Un autre garçon, celui-ci aux cheveux rouges flamboyant, lança un regard noisette derrière eux.

« Je pense que oui, mais restons à couvert. »

Le groupe de quatre jeunes hommes s'arrêta et se dirigea vers un grand arbre, dans lequel ils montèrent. L'épais feuillage et la nuit les dissimulaient parfaitement à toute vue, qu'elle vienne d'en bas, d'en haut, ou même d'autres arbres.

« C'est sans doute une mauvaise idée de rester ici, dit celui aux cheveux argentés.

-Juste le temps de nous reposer, Kimimaro. Je n'en peux plus..., rétorqua l'androgyne. »

Pour toute réponse, ledit Kimimaro se mit à tousser, comme s'il voulait recracher ses poumons. Il se retrouva bientôt avec la main couverte de sang. Il essuya le liquide carmin sur la chose blanche qui lui servait de vêtement, et qui puait l'antiseptique.

« Tu vas bien?, demanda le second rouquin.

-Je ne vais pas faire de malaise, pour l'instant.

-On devrait repartir. Tu veux que je te porte? »

Kimimaro hocha négativement la tête, mais le rouquin aux yeux bruns n'en démordit pas et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Gaara, aide-moi. »

L'autre rouquin hocha la tête et ils repartirent rapidement, courant vers une destination totalement inconnue et aléatoire, tant que c'était à l'opposé du laboratoire.

~•~

« Kim ! Kim, réponds ! Kimimaro !, criait Haku. Reste avec nous, Kim ! »

L'argenté crachait de plus en plus de sang, il était tout en sueur, et convulsait même. Les mains et les bras de Sasori étaient couverts de sang. L'androgyne avait posé de la glace sur le front de son ami mais rien n'y faisait.

« On à prit des médicaments avec nous?, demanda Gaara qui tenait fermement Kimimaro par les aisselles.

-Je... Je crois..., bafouilla Haku. »

Il lâcha la glace, effrayé par la crise de l'argenté, pour fouiller dans sa loque blanche. Ah, il en avait, oui. Mais était-ce les bons? Tant pis, autant essayer ! Il les lui enfourna dans la bouche, le forçant à avaler. Au départ il avait cru l'avoir étouffé, mais au bout d'une minute supplémentaire, la crise s'arrêta. En sueur et haletant, Kimimaro se laissa tomber au sol.

Il s'évanouit. Gaara lui essuya le visage.

« On a pas le temps de le laisser se reposer, malheureusement, soupira Sasori.

-Continuons d'avancer, une ville est toute proche, informa Gaara. »

Ils repartirent, le rouquin aux yeux turquoise portant Kimimaro sur ses épaules.

~•~

Naruto poussa un bien long soupir en refermant la porte de son cabinet. Être médecin, c'est bien, mais quand toutes vos patientes tentent de vous draguer à chaque consultation, c'est moins drôle. Au départ, le blond était amusé par toute cette attention qu'on lui portait. Mais les années avaient passé et il était lassé.

Non pas qu'il détestait son métier, au contraire, il adorait ça et n'aurait arrêté pour rien au monde. Mais bon, au bout d'un moment, lorsque vos patientes ne prennent rendez-vous que pour voir vos jolis yeux bleus, hein...

Le blond salua une collègue, Temari, puis sortit en enfilant son manteau. L'air était frais en ce moment, et le froid ambiant lui piquait le visage. Il expira longuement, de la buée se formant devant son visage.

Il n'habitait certes pas tout près mais il n'avait pas non plus son permis de conduire, se déplaçant à vélo la plupart du temps. Naruto était quelqu'un de très sportif et marcher dans le froid ne le dérangeait guère.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, évitant automatiquement les quelques rares personnes qui passaient encore à cette heure tardive, il vira par une petite rue qui était en fait un raccourci, et entendit des voix. L'une d'elle était faible, enfantine aussi, et l'autre plus mature. Cynique, même. Intrigué, le blond s'approcha.

Il y avait là un homme, plutôt grand, et un enfant aux cheveux rouges flamboyants. Ses grands yeux noisettes étaient à demi-fermés, ses joues pâles étaient rouges à cause du froid. Il se débattait faiblement face à l'autre gars. Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Hey !, lança-t-il. »

L'inconnu tourna son visage mal rasé vers le médecin.

« Lâche-moi, c'est mon tour.

-Lâche-le ! »

Pour toute réponse, et avec un sourire, l'homme arracha l'espèce de chemisette blanche au garçon, qui se retrouva, tremblant de froid, en simple caleçon blanc et sale. Naruto se rua vers l'adulte pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans la tempe. Sonné, l'autre s'écroula au sol, et le gamin avec, évanoui. Le blond le prit avec lui sur ses épaules et le couvrit de la chemise arrachée ainsi que de son manteau.

En chemin, il lui sembla sentir le petit garçon devenir plus lourd.

~•~

Effrayé. C'était exactement ça. Haku était effrayé. Il était seul, perdu dans une ville qui lui était totalement inconnue. Et il venait d'attérir dans un terrain vague, occupé par une seule personne. Mais il se trouvait que cette seule personne était un motard de très belle carrure, en train de fumer et qui n'avait pas l'air très engageant.

Et le type l'avait vu. Le brun androgyne se figea, tétanisé. L'homme avait une peau hâlée, de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux de la même couleur. Il le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

« T'es perdue, petite?

-N-non je sais précisément où je vais et...

-On dirait pas. Tu vas choper froid avec ces fringues. Si on peut appeler ça des fringues. Tiens, prends ça. »

Le type lui mit son manteau sur les épaules. Au contact de la peau d'Haku, la fourrure se couvrit de gel, ce qui fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux à l'autre.

« Regarde moi ça, tu es gelée ! Viens avec moi, mon appart est pas bien loin en moto. »

Haku recula, tremblant.

« N-non...

-Hey, c'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'une racaille que j'suis forcément un pédophile, tu sais. Tu pourras appeler tes parents... Ou j'sais pas qui d'autre depuis chez moi. Tu veux pas mourir de froid, quand même?

-Je ne crains pas le froid.

-Y a qu'toi qui dit ça, petite. Monte, j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience. »

Après un petit temps de réflexion, Haku grimpa sur l'imposante moto de l'homme, qui prit place devant lui en jetant sa cigarette.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles? Moi c'est Zabuza.

-Je ne dirais pas mon nom, mais... Je suis un garçon.

-Naaaan? Eh bah, tu ressembles encore plus à une fille que ma mère ! Allez, tiens-toi bien, on dirait que tu vas te casser au moindre choc. »

Zabuza démarra la moto.

~•~

Sasori ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il voyait trouble, mais il avait chaud. Deux choses brillantes et bleues sur fond jaune entrèrent dans son champ de vision et, avant même de réfléchir, il se jeta au cou de la personne pour l'embrasser.

Mais le goût était différent de celui dont il avait l'habitude, alors il s'écarta.

« Qui... Qui êtes-vous? »

Naruto avait écarquillé les yeux. D'abord, l'enfant qu'il avait récupéré hier semblait avoir prit six ans en une nuit. Il l'embrassait, puis lui demandait qui il était? Vraiment, cette situation n'avait aucun sens. Heureusement qu'il avait prit ses congés !

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Et toi?

-... »

Le rouquin lui envoya un regard suspicieux.

« Sasori.

-Tu n'as pas de nom de famille?

-J'en sais rien. Désolé de t'avoir embrassé. Je... Je t'ai prit pour quelqu'un d'autre... »

Un voile de tristesse masqua le regard de Sasori. Naruto, voyant cela, s'assit à son côté et passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur framboise.

Ou sang.

« Je t'ai changé pendant que tu dormais. Tes... Guenilles étaient sales et déchirées.

-Merci. Je ne supportais plus l'odeur de l'antiseptique. »

Naruto ne répondit rien à cela, essayant de comprendre quelque chose. Bon, il y avait déjà un point qu'il se devait d'éclaircir.

« Dis-moi... Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier?

-J'ai été séparé de mes amis, puis un homme m'a agressé, j'avais froid, je suppose que c'est toi qui est arrivé, et je suis tombé dans les pommes.

-Donc, tu es bien le gamin de dix ans que j'ai vu hier?

-Oui.

-Tu as seize ans !

-Non. »

Le blond fronça les sourcis, l'air perdu.

« Je comprends plus rien !

-C'était écrit sur ma fiche, j'ai vingt-trois ans.

-Hier t'en avais dix, maintenant t'en as seize, c'est compliqué... T'es quoi, un alien? »

Sasori préféra ne pas répondre à cette dernière question. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler son corps lorsqu'il était trop fatigué et faible.

« Je suis trop jeune pour toi, c'est ça?

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Tu as quel âge?

-... Vingt-six ans.

-Ah. »

Le rouquin ferma les yeux, essayant de fouiller en lui, de retrouver ce qui était tombé tout au fond de son corps lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Quand il le trouva enfin, il s'évertua à le réveiller, puis réussi, enfin, à l'utiliser. Sous les yeux écarquillés d'un Naruto sidéré, le corps de Sasori se mit à changer, arrivant en près d'une minute à une apparence de jeune homme de la vingtaine d'années.

« Que que que que que que que que que...

-Tu as l'air d'un poisson. »

Naruto referma la bouche.

« C-comment t-tu fais ça...?!

-J'en sais rien. Il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne sais pas où sont mes amis, et j'ai peur pour eux. Si jamais Kimimaro se retrouve seul... »

Le rouquin frissona à cette idée. Il risquait d'y passer, sans ses médicaments...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pour que tu sois séparé de tes amis?

-Je ne sais pas trop, je suppose qu'un équipe nous a suivit... On a été séparés et je me suis retrouvé seul. Il faut absolument les retrouver, avec ce froid Kimimaro risque de faire un malaise !

-Bon... D'accord. Vas te changer, on va les chercher. »

En remerciement, Sasori lui sourit faiblement.

~•~

« Tu sais où nous sommes...?, demanda Kimimaro.

-Non, pas vraiment, mais au moins on est cachés. Surtout ne t'endors pas. »

L'argenté hocha la tête et se colla contre Gaara. Ce n'était pas une marque d'affection, ou un besoin urgent de réconfort. C'était pour se réchauffer. Le bas de son visage, ainsi que sa chemise blanche étaient trempés de son sang. Avec le froid ambiant, ses crises se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et, malheureusement, seul Haku avait ses médicaments... Soudain, Kimimaro sentit Gaara devenir plus lourd. Danger.

« Gaara. Surtout ne t'endors pas.

-Je sais... Mais... »

Il bailla.

« J'ai tellement sommeil...

-Gaara, ne t'endors pas ! »

En désespoir de cause, le malade baffa son compagnon.

« Ne cède pas, c'est pas le moment de se faire repérer. Écoute-moi parler. Tu m'entends? Ne t'endors pas.

-Hm... »

Kimimaro voyait bien que Gaara peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Habituellement, lorsqu'ils étaient au laboratoire et qu'il menaçait de s'endormir, les scientifiques le mettaient sous sédatif, pour qu'il ne libère pas sa véritable forme. Mais là, si jamais Gaara s'endormait, une partie de la ville serait détruite, des gens seraient tués et, comble du bonheur, ils seraient repérés.

« Concentre-toi sur ma voix, d'accord? Tout va bien se passer, Gaara. Il faut juste que tu gardes les yeux ouverts. Ouvre plus grand. Voilà.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit : une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux de la même couleur et accompagnée d'un petit enfant se tenait devant eux.

« Nous... »

Kimimaro vit les yeux de Gaara se fermer lentement.

« Gaara, ne t'endors pas ! Gaara ! »

Le rouquin essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Reste ici, avec moi. Tu ne dois pas dormir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être tâchés de sang comme ça?!

-Je suis malade, j'ai recraché. Oï, 07, t'endors pas ! »

Gaara riva sur lui un regard assassin, mais ne put empêcher un baillement.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Excusez-moi, madame, fit Kimimaro, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas? Avec un froid pareil... »

La brune resta indécise pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Venez avec moi, il y à du café dans ma maison.

-Mais...

-Venez. »

Avec un regard suspicieux, Kimimaro se releva avec difficulté et aida Gaara à faire de même, en continuant de le pincer et de lui parler pour qu'il ne cède pas au sommeil.


End file.
